The New Employees
by Invader Pivot
Summary: Dwicky makes the decision to take up employment in one of the most well known fast food establishments on the snacking planet, Foodcourtia. When he goes and makes the life changing decision, his two best friends join in and become a part of his new lifestyle.


**E** ver since his carefree attitude ended up dragging him off world, Dwicky had been traveling with the Plookesians for what he had assumed to be two earth months. Then again effectively keeping track of a planets time during a space voyage, wasn't a feat just anyone can do. Once Dwicky got a chance to know them better, it didn't take much time for the three to become good friends.

In reality they had actually been travailing around in space for much longer than anticipated. So long in fact, Spoopty and Mooshy didn't immediately notice the ship was running low on supplies, and even lower on the energy used to power the engines.

Due to their species difference, most Plookesian delicacy's were incompatible with Dwicky's digestive system. On top of needing to replenish the supply of food that wouldn't damage him internally, Dwicky was also beginning to miss being on-world.

With the ship needing a new power cell for the engines and more food in general, restocking as soon as possible became top priority. Since they were nearby in the solar system anyway Mooshy got the idea of going to Foodcourtia as it was the closest location. Spoopty was totally fine with going anywhere like usual, which concluded the final decision.

They soon parked their ship on the crowded planet, using one of the many docking ports for space craft. Seconds after touching down Dwicky exited the ship, having almost forgotten what being on a Planet was like. It took a couple seconds for his surroundings to sink in; the futuristic world before him had no resemblance to the one he left behind.

Mooshy exited via the ramp just as he had, finding the Humans astonishment amusing. The floating advertisement signs in the sky and in the planets orbit, only raised Dwicky's curiosity further. The two of them exited the port not long after and began making their way to the more bustling, business filled areas.

So many different Aliens around him at once along with his new surroundings, filled Dwicky with a mixture of excitement and fear. Mooshy grabbed hold of Dwicky's arm as they began to make their way through a heavy crowd, as not to get separated. After a good minute went by they had gotten out of the crowd. Before he could ask any questions Dwicky was being pulled along once more, but at running pace.

He wondered where Mooshy was taking him until he looked up at the huge sign getting closer. It made sense when he remembered Mooshy and Spoopty had both mentioned the name before. Just ahead where Mooshy was taking him, was one of their favorite restaurants;

Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster.

The two of them quit sprinting once they approached the front door. Dwicky paused when he noticed a "Help Wanted" sign on one of the windows, while Mooshy continued inside. Once in the establishment the two came up to the front counter being greeted by an Irken employee holding a note pad in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Hello and welcome to Shloogorgh's!-" The Irken paused as he noticed who was in front of him. "...Well would you look who it is."  
"Right? You think they'd make better maps for interstellar travelers these days." Mooshy mused.  
"Who's this?" The Irken asked looking at Dwicky.  
"This is my buddy, Dwicky." Mooshy replied.  
"Um, H-hello." Dwicky gave a small wave.

"Hey! Sizz-Lorr!" The Irken called out toward the kitchen. "Come see who just walked in!"  
"What is it Krain? I'm in the middle of something!" Sizz-Lorr came up from around the corner.  
"Hey big guy. Everything still going smooth?" Mooshy asked, greeting him.

"Like butter. I've got work to get to. I'll return shortly." Sizz-Lorr turned back to his office.  
"Uh, wait! I have a question!" Dwicky raised his hand to get the large Irkens attention.  
"Yes, what is it you need?" Sizz-Lorr looked back at the Human.  
"Wellll I noticed the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window and was wondering if... you still needed help?"

The mare thought of having more assistance around the place, over-joyed Sizz-Lorr. Without Zim slaving around the place and doing the things his employees shouldn't be, things got hard. The Fry-Lord may have been an Irken, but he was still a businessman and restaurant owner.

"Yes. I could use an extra hand around here. There is so much confusion it's become quite aggravating." Sizz-Lorr rested his hand on his chin.  
Everyone turned toward the door as Spoopty ran in through the front door. "Sorry guys! Installing a power cell and _Not_ vaporizing myself, was harder than I remember."  
"If Dwicky is gonna work here, could we also get hired?" Mooshy asked Sizz-Lorr.  
"Wait, wait, what's going on?" Spoopty had no idea what was going on.

Normally, he wouldn't hire just anyone. But having someone applying like this doesn't happen at the drop of a hat either.  
"All three of you are hired. Your wages and pay will be sorted in just a minute." Sizz-Lorr turned walking back to his office.  
"Dude! I have no skills in this field!" Spoopty seemed upset with Mooshy.  
"Oh calm down, at least we get to work with Dwicky." Mooshy shrugged.

"So! What will you guys be having? While Sizz-Lorr is registering you as employees, let me get your orders." Krain stated.  
"Oo! Oo! I would like some vort dogs! And a soft drink!" Spoopty waved his hand.  
"I can go for a Hamburger..and some live plooka." Mooshy said afterwards.  
"Um, just a hamburger please." Dwicky said.  
"Sure! Coming right up!" Krain turned around facing the kitchen. "Hey Gashloog! You've got more orders!"

Dwicky turned and headed over to a booth sitting down, the two Plookesians sitting across from him. "Why did you guys ask to be hired?" Dwicky asked the two of them curiously.  
"Because if you work here we won't see you that much anymore..." Mooshy sounded quite sad.  
"Honestly I second that... even though Mooshy pulled me into this." Spoopty agreed.

Dwicky was surprised these two aliens who weren't from his world, cared for him so much. It made him feel important to someone, a feeling he hadn't felt in an eternity. "Awe, that won't happen." Dwicky smiled at them. "Even if you were not going to work here, you'd still be my best friends."

Before their conversation continued, The Plookesians and Dwicky's attention was drawn up to Sizz-Lorr as he walked over, looking at the three of them.

 _"...Welcome to Shloogorgh's... New employees."_

* * *

 _ **...To be continued...**  
_


End file.
